


JakeXLord

by Crazyartdad



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, He Wont Name It, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Body Horror, Bottoming from the Top, Buried Feelings, Dream Sex, Dry Humping, Gen, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Memories, Monster sex, Neck Kissing, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tenderness, Tendrils, Tentacles, Tongue Sex, Wet Dream, background building, dick tongue, his tongue is the dick guys, i guess lol, or is it???, tongue job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyartdad/pseuds/Crazyartdad
Summary: Jakes having some memory problems and goes to get them unlock- looks like his Uncle wasn't the only one hiding something from him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am drastically know for Porn with Plot, have fun.
> 
> also p.s Jake Internalized would be a great introduction to this fic

Pipin sets his equipment down by a rock half his size and starts to twist his back. “Alright kids we set up here!- Ricket mind doing the honors?” Pipin asks gesturing to the lightly fallen snow on the ground and Ricket nods, upholstering his guns as he starts to charge up his fire magic.

He shoots about the space, melting a 10 foot radius as Jake congratulates him, bumping into him as Ellie pushes her way forward making her bedroll as far away as she could from the group. Jake grimaces at her and gets stopped by Rickets hand as he was ready to charge up to her moody demeanor.

“I think the both of you should cool off- just for another day or so” Ricket says wearily, obviously tired from their constant bickering Jake sighs but understandably nods setting his pack down next to Ricket. “I just don't understand why she mad at ME- i definitely have cause to have it the other way around.”

“Jake please- look I heard your side of the story five times already - I'm with you, can you help me find wood?”

“I guess” 

~~  
Fifteen minutes pass and they've found enough wood to help them though the night, the fire shining brightly as they set about their rations and listen to Pipin talk about what research he’s gathered. Jake peeks his view over the the missing spot in their circle glaring at the emptiness.

“She’s probably just tired- heard her training was pretty brutal- dont take meditation lightly boys”

“Tired my ass” Jake grumbles biting into piece of bread and cheese

Ricket gives you a slight nudge, telling him to watch it as he picks up her portion to bring over to her, leaving you feeling a little guilty but ok with the fact of being left alone for awhile. And knowing he was doing it to check up on her made you appreciate him a little more 

After awhile of watching Pipin and Charlie take stock they announce how it’s time for the babies to get some sleep.( the babies meaning you guys) You then watch Ricket say his goodnites and gets up from his spot next to her as he trots his way over to his bedroll next to you.

“You can go sleep next to her if you want” you say, non teasingly for once.

“Please if I left you alone while you slept you'd be crying like a baby”

You can lie cause he’s absolutely right, ever since Azura started shacking up with Lyakois you couldn't help but feel guilt for room with him- figuring your getting in the way of their time (which was never the case) but after you started rooming with Ricket you felt a little better about everything. Sure you felt bad waking him up in the middle of the night with your feverish nightmares but since his insomnia keeps you both up at odd hours of the night you felt it was only fair.

“Why- do you wanna be alone?” he asks like the great guy he is

“Not really no” you say with a laugh

In fact you’d probably need him now more then ever after the flashback you had earlier today, and he probably knows it too. The fire continues to crackle on behind you both as you both turn to face one another- ready to have your routinely night time discussions before bed.

“Ready to talk about it?” 

“I dont know yet, I think so but I think everything gonna come to me out of order. I don't know what time these memories took place what they were about or even why some of them were shielded off in the first place- at first it seemed like he had a reason for shutting down my memory, like something I found out but then- it just felt like he started doing it whenever he felt like it!”

“That sucks”

“Tell me about it” you say rolling your eyes, pulling a sigh as you bury yourself closer into your sleeping bag

“So what was it this time?” Ricket urges you

You take some time to recall what exactly happened in the short span of your flashback, the events happening like a blur- progressively more confusing by the second as each scene plays out more lively than ever.

“I was standing outside of a bar, I looked a little older this time- about twelve or so. I felt like a statue and everything felt strange like I was asleep but wide awake and alert.”

The bar was a run down shitty little rut on the outskirts from the red light district, the streets empty from the high risen moon as lively music blared from the hovel within. A young boy stands in a firm stance outside the doorstep until a voice signals his next move.

A rough looking man being thrown through the window alerts the boy to his feet, gathering the hulking frame into his arms with an unknown strength as the owner threatened to do it again. Ignoring the wise words of advice the boy carries the muttering-drunken man into a clearing outside of town, resting the body besides a tree as he sets to work of patching the freshly cut wounds.

Finishing his task the young boy sits cross legged beside the figure into another firm stance awaiting his next order. The man then sits up chuckling pulling a bottle from his overcoat downing the handle in a minute flat. “Lucky me that Lord bastard taught me that trick-eh kid? Hehahah-ah” He breaks the bottle inches from the others face without as much as a squeal or flinch. “Make ya real useful for once” He says before passing out against the rough surface of bark. Leaving the boy in his unused state of Trance.

“Lord knows Manipulation?” Ricket says making a mental note in his head.

“I guess so, I mean I wouldn't put it past him, he is a Necromancer after all” You twiddle your thumbs in worry, Ricket taking notice nudges your sleeping bag.

“Ill ask Asuko and Pipin to whip us up some potions just in case”

“Sounds like a good idea” 

Ricket yawns, his pointed tongue stretching out in unison signaling an end to your discussion and drifting you both off to sleep with your good nights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake walks though his dreamscape what will he find to haunt him this time?

Waking up you found yourself seating on an off white colored floor that seemed to blur from all angles, your sat cross legged as you touch the floor finding it to feel like nothing but could indeed tell it was solid. Looking up you notices rows of doors all silhouetted and darken like a shadow that held black veils of energy about them- kinda like a bead curtain on a door frame ..or probably more like seer fabric for a canopy bed- it doesn't matter you would really enjoy having both for yourself naturally. 

You get it slowly, understanding that you walked in a dream state- this ability being grated to you from your prior use of void magic, and also that time you briefly became a hermit and fucked off to your own little pocket of the void itself.

Rising up from your spot you started to walk toward the doors to inspect what awaited, hearing no footsteps but miles of endless low humming, that sounded something like fuzz in your ears until you reached a door. 

The voice, or rather voices you herd were fairly similar. Almost depressingly so as you watched a scene play out in front of you. It may have looked like your “dad” but you knew what held underneath his husk as he sat beside you the first night you camped, not able to sleep as Lord tried to situate himself in the new body you so “offered” him to use.

You could hear your mumbles of dreams as he slowly kept watch over you- endearingly so as understood he hasn't seen people in over thousands of years...or maybe cause, he was waiting for you…

Another door had you locked away in a hospital hidden under a guise of quarantine, laying in bed as you finally gave up your attempts at escape. The body was dead and he was gone- something you thought you wanted but later left you more empty than ever. 

Until he came back.

Stealing a body in a plague uniform as he executed the rest on the levels below just to get you out. You herd your pitched up excitement that seemed to leave a hole in your chest.

You remember you were separated abit after that but the doors seemed to continue with every little moment that somehow you managed to forget.- like the sealed off memories from your uncle that all of a sudden began to open up to your use.

You see you and Lord resting about a fire with the tent you shared behind you as you were managing to cook something from a garden you stole from prior. You asked him questions about his body- how he was able to survive and where he went when he wasn't possessing something. You questioned if he could inhabit animals and not like the something of the kajits or argonians. 

And somehow it all came pooling back to you.

Another door close by had you both walking through a meadow- shortly after your visit with the Spiderking and that brutal fight between him and Lord you never understood until then. A fight about something a long time ago- he said something from when they were younger. You always assumed it was a pretty squabble between two babies but something about that comment just didn't sit right.

Nor did the next one over- a conversation you never knew existed as he laid back on his bedroll, letting you chatter on through the night with meaningless questions that you asked what was your favorite thing in the world?

“Thing?” Lord asks with confusion turning his head over to you.

“Yeah thing!, like- well I know you haven't really been here long but like anything! A place- a food- type of weather-color come on”

Lord gives some thought to the question, letting you wiggle in your seat with the big puppy dog eyes you possessed.

“You?”

“W-What?”

“Well your funny, your pretty lucky to get out alive despite everything and I mean I hang out with you the most”

“Well you don't have to hang out with me and stuff!” you say rather matter of factually, crossing your arms in retort.

“Heh- its not just that..I- well. I haven't had any human interaction in over a century and you were the first one to really show me companionship, so- i'm very thankful for that..”

The door starts to fade out leaving you trying to clutch at the off-white wall desperately until you give up, resting your head solemnly against the solid force as your throat started to tighten. 

You felt yourself starting to shrivel but could hear no noise coming from you- just the deep white noise that filled the room almost like a deep bass underwater until a door start to beckon through- with a memory you knew all too well.

“Just leave me alone” you hear your voice echoing down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

“Just leave me alone” you hear your voice echoing down the hall.

You turn your head to the noise slowly, not really wanting to see the memory that's to come but your feet couldn't help themselves but to travel towards the source of noise.

You watch him, Lord leaning down to you with a body from some poor dead soul looking to you with his unforgettable patterned eyes straining his words to convince you to get up once more.

But the drink on your breath sways your mind and the blood rushing from your hand dizzy's your sight. It made you speak without knowing your consequences- made you say something you never really wanted to say. All because of the same recurring fears that stood there in place by your uncle still haunts you to this day. “Fucking leave me alone!” you screamed to his face, your eyes full of angered tears.

You still wonder if things would have ended differently if you left with him, despite everyone telling you otherwise you still feels its your fault- you made him leave- he left hating you. If he stayed, maybe- maybe he wouldn't be trying to kill everyone you loved.

Your hand reaches out rippling the mirror image, like a drop of rain against a still pond. The buzzing in the deaf room grows louder as it starts to flush through your ears, overstimulated you enough to clench your eyes tight until it eventually vanishes- replacing its stubborn blair with a drowned out background noise of a shop slowly falling apart, and a body moving from its spot in front of you. 

You open your tear filled eyes to the scene around you, watching Lord tower above you with a look of sadness as he pretended to inspect the shops damage from his soot, inspecting to see if it was really an ok place to leave you be before deciding to leave- turning on his heel before something stops him in his tracks, your hand.

you grabbed his wrist, something you always wanted to do.

“Lord!” you croak desperately 

He quickly looks back to you, looking down to you in your -honestly quite pathetic- kneel as you try to drag him back down to your level. He then listens to your action,setting himself beside you as you grab both his forearms and start to slowly rest your head against his chest.

“Jake?” he asks softly

“I'm so sorry- for everything, please stay with me?”

He suddenly feels cold in your hands, making your body tense up with every word you know your about to blurt, but it's just a dream right?..it's only a dream so what's the harm? 

“Jake.” He calls your name once more-his voice lowered in seriousness as he allows you to cling tightly to his body.

“I miss you so much, every day- every single day and this memory kills me a little more each time….because I never-...” you pause your speech, looking back up to the changed figure that stood in your vision. A version of Lord jaded and coarse in a demonesque volcanic glow- a faceless man with no features- a shadow with a jagged mouth rotting and decayed-peering down into your glossed over eyes.

“Got to tell you how-”  
“Stop”  
“-much I care about you” Lord sighs, Clearly exhausted with your continuous crush that you refuse to give up. He gives himself a few moments to reset himself, letting you look over him with pleading eyes and heavy hope you know would soon be crushed- because that's just how he is. You already know his answer- you already know what he’ll say and what he’ll do and it threatens you. Because there's nothing you can do.

“You need to stop this”   
“You did this to ME, Take some fucking responsibility!” You yell back in retort shocking him only just a tad with your outburst. You know you shouldn't have said that as he looks to you with a sneer on his lips, his embered cut teeth peeking into view but your fucking tired of feeling let down routinely that hearing no was literally killing you.

“You wanted me! You chose me!, fuck if I know what for but my feelings aren't something you can just toss aside like they dont matter It fucking hurts to see you turn your goddamn nose at me every-time I try to tell you something!”

 

“I didn't ask this of you! I shouldn't have to deal with your Weak-childlike feelings”

“Their not Childlike! They are my fucking feelings! And you think I asked this of you?” you finished.

There's a pause between the both of you, your words hang heavy in the air as you tighten your grip on his forearms. You open your mouth once more and he watches you intently for once.

“I need you to take me seriously, I need you to fix this”

“Im not breaking the bond” He says quickly like it was completely out of the question.

“Im not asking you too”

Lord pauses his words, trying to play out a strategy step by step in his head before looking down to the grip on his arms in defeat. He slowly slips out of your hold to hold onto your hands- running his thumb over the stubble of feathers over your hand from the crows mimic before leaning in to kiss your temple. The cracked stone-like teeth pressing softly against you.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a good start, a really good outcome in fact as you finally feel hopeful for once in your life. You don't want to remind yourself this was just another imaginary argument you won in your head nor remind yourself this was yet just another dream going your way because right now your happy, and its rather slim to none that you feel that often. So partake you do and indulge you must

You run your hands up to hug his neck, leaning your body against his chest to make contact with his lips in a slow soft kiss. You know it's just a dream but you can practically feel the heat welling in your chest, rushing to your face as a blush starts to flare up- your chest tightening like a fist’s clawing your heart in a vice-like grip, like an oncoming heart attack that panics your conscious. You feel like your dying but you don't dare let go, desperately trying to deepen the obviously painful kiss. Until you feel his clawed hands start to pry you off him.

You catch your breath at the last minute as you cough violently, trying to get your head and heart back in working order.

“Fuck, Jake!” he yells at you angrily as his fists his hand in your shirt. But your not worried as you can clearly see the worriedly protective hue that veiled his eyes.

You reply to him by unwrapping his clawed hands to place at your waist, dragging them lower over your hips and thighs- humming your lips encouragingly against his shoulder,he seems to understand but disagree. Yet he doesn't move his hands away from their current position at your ass leaving you with one more chance to convince him.

For this being your first time (you think so?) you had a lot to reflect on things, like what you wanted to do and exactly how things should play out, leaving you to rise from his lap to start kissing around the charred blackened flesh of his neck, the taste of ash and soot filled your mouth, like biting into a stable chunk of burnt wood, having it explode to dust in your mouth- something rather unpleasant but worthwhile as you start to nonchalantly press yourself against his hip.

Hoping he’d get the message and start to initiate some movement you moan out a soft string of pleas, And gets it he does- giving into your orders and roughly takes hold of your ass. His claws digging into the fabric of your leggings as you bury yourself closer into his chest. Lord pulls you into his lap, obviously doing a mental “fuck it” by deciding to forget his morals and make sure you enjoy yourself justly.

You hold on tight to his shoulders has he presses you firmly down onto his thigh, pulling and pushing your hips to thrust into his. You respond by sloppily kissing around his neck- chomping down onto the hardened flesh with a particular good thrust- now craving the awful taste to fill your mouth.

Just like reading your mind his cape starts to dissipate, dividing into five different tendrils that start to softly grab at you and feel you up, one sneaking up to twitch against the corners of your lips at you moan openly from the friction against your cock.

Your careful to pace your racing heart as the heated flare starts to threaten your fun, letting go of the skin in your mouth to thrust a little harder into his hip, grateful of the help he provided as the tendrils handled your waist, crawling up your shirt to flick at your nipples and ghost over your lower back as Lord continues to group your ass to guide your now shaky movements more fluidly. You give him your thanks with rewards of the noises you make- moaning his name into his chest like a small mantra.

“L-ord, Lord haa...L! Mnn Im really close Im close-fuck!” you stutter desperately trying to hold back your oncoming orgasm as to not ruin your pants. After your breathy cries he chuckles against your ear, beaming brightly and smug as he lowers the front of your leggings to free your cock, letting it slap against the cold skin of his hip- a drastic difference in temperature that makes your body heat up hotter than before. More deliciously so when he grabs a hold of it, pumping you slowly to drag you through your pulling orgasm. You shudder a quiet moan, hugging him close as he rest his face in your dark locks. The tendrils pulling back to give you a breather

You don't feel the mouth on his face through the haze of pleasure, jolting all at once when your sight reaches the zipper like line of teeth newly formed at his pelvis. He soothes your fear with humming encouragement in your hair, His thumb rubbing small circles across your leaking tip as you start to relax from monstrous sight of the new mouth. It starts to open in between your thighs, a long thick appendage sliding out to wave hello with a small lick against your inner thigh- making you knee in a confused scared pleasure. Oh fuck you really didn't think that would be hot but it really fucking was.

“Would you want this in you or around you?”  
“Oh god I have a choice?” you asks rather dumbly- excited from the rather hot rush that filled your ears as you thought of that tongue stretching you open wide. Oh your fucking down to pound.

“Well I figured you'd have a preference but it just seems you want to be greedy”  
“Y-Yeah” you say dumbly  
“Don't get off on just my words now” he says with what you can tell was a rather obvious eye roll.

You straighten yourself up having Lord help you drag the remaining inch of leggings off you to spread your legs out more. The tendrils helping as they pull off your shirt while his hulking frame hunches over you. The large clawed hand grips you once thrusting hip in place as the other starts to work your dick a little slower, tentatively until the tongue starts to join in. The slick muscle runs along the cleft of your ass and along your balls before it wraps around your waiting dick, letting him work both appendages in a blissful rhythm

Your movements are held back by the force on your hip which make it rather frustrating for you to thrust up into his hand- you make sure to voice your concerns to him with pleads of want. Making the tongue to tighten around your cock, your voice cracking off into a moan. You place your hands on his knees to lean back and look down between you. Your body feeling hotter by the minute as you watch him work the both of you, that's when the tendrils start to come into play once more, two wrapping around your arms to lock them together as the the other more curious one from before start to occupy your open mouth that was about to question his motives.

It runs along the pad of your tongue twisting along your cheeks before you relax from Lords cooing words to “take it bravely and maybe you'll like it”. You do just that, trusting him to pull off if something were to arise, you start to suck at it, relaxing your throat as it start to travel back and wrap around your neck. A stray moan is ripped from you as your caught off guard from another one trailing under your thigh to wrap around your balls in a tight grip. You continue to moan as Lords hand starts to quicken letting go of your hip to grope at your chest and pinch your nipple. He seem to vibrate at the sight of you, even more so when he trails the hand around your cock up to your mouth, letting the tongue around you squeezing in a sloppy wet noise to finish you off. He watches you intently as the tendril’s takes control of your mouth, his thumb edging its way in the corner of your mouth to open it wider for his viewing pleasure. You watch him embarrassed of the noises escaping from your own body and the drool coming down your chin but you don't dare to drop your gaze or shut your eyes until your body shakes violently from your second orgasm.

And it delivers, making you bite the tendril in your mouth leaving your spent to shoot across his stomach for the tongue to clean up. The tendrils crawl off and away from your body as you lay yourself against his shoulder, having him clean up the drool off your chin as your left a painting mess. 

“A-are you e-joying yourself?” you ask him with a breathless laugh, still trying to get your bearings together.  
“Im not exactly built for pleasure- hence the tongue and such”  
“What if I kissed you again?” He pauses a moment and chuckles,leaning forward to press his face against your lips, symbolizing a small kiss. You didn't feel anything- well nothing like before where you almost died but the same ashy taste was what lingered behind.

“Mouths down there Jake”

“Oh right” you look off with an awkward laugh but stop once he starts to lay you back. The cold floorboards were welcoming to your feverish flesh as you watch him merely inches from your face, planking his forearms on either side of your head as he presses closer against your lips once more- liking the look on your face after you receive the little mock-kiss.

You press your legs firmly against his sides as soon as you start to feel the tongue sliver once more between your legs. Your body starts to shake- you may be a bit nervous but the shakes were more from excitement then were you anxious, you know- about the huge ass tongue about to go straight in your ass. Ok maybe you were a little more than just nervous.

He seemed to read this and “Kissed” you once more, trailing his face along your cheek and neck to nuzzle into your shoulder- that soon calmed you down. Letting the cold tongue trail along your thigh, two tendrils wrapping around your legs to spread then light as the muscles squirms in slowly to stretch you out. You tense up again and bite your lower lip to keep in any sound, starting to feel a bit overheated with every inch further the muscle tried to lap.

“Why so quiet all of a sudden?” He asks looking up to your face.  
“Im not quiet”  
“You were holding your breath, plus your fairly tight-do you need me to stop?”  
“No! No im fine im..just getting myself prepared - I think”

Lord lifts himself up abit to look over your face, still faceless but judgmental as all hell

“You went and did all that and you still have to “get prepared?”- I don't think”  
“For a dream your rather bossy and conceded can you just fucking do what I want for once?”  
“Dream?…” he pauses for a moment going over your words carefully making you question the whole ordeal for a moment. This is a dream right? I mean, you have a very active imagination and your not exactly normal- so that would explain why everything felt so real, right?”

“Lord?” You ask almost frighteningly so before he grabs your hips, the tendrils pulling you forward to help slide himself in in one swift movement. You moan against the rush of pain, It was a really tight fit that you were only slightly prepared for but your not blaming him for getting it over with quickly- because the pain is now starting to fade and your ready for him to just take you with everything's he’s got.

“You did good” he says all whisper like, hunched over you again as the tendrils presses your knees in close to your chest.  
“Please move, keep-keep moving!” you spat out quickly, making him start up a firm but slow pace. It makes you more squirmish then you'd like- still a slight tinge of pain- but more of an annoying presence then it actually hurting, you fill really full and not having anything else to compare this too other then your fingers you can at least rule out that this is 50x better- oh fuck make that 1000000.

You don't know what he did but you fuck yourself onto that mouth of his after he bucked his hips a certain way, making everything clench tighter around him. You arch your back and hold fast onto his arm that's currently pinning your shoulder in place. 

“Don't be embarrassed let me hear you-do you feel good?” you nodded frantically, your hips moving on their own to slap against his and you can feel a vague of bone on your skin from the teeth at the base, oh he’s all the way in Holy Shit- why does that sound so hot to you- why do you feel so hot? Lords making your body feel like a fucking furnace and its great, But most of all- you really want to feel that again. It already feels so great to have it twisting inside you- You love the way it stretches you from the base-the way it makes you start to drip onto your stomach for a third time tonight.

“Faah!”  
“Faster?- he’s fast to your thighs as he starts to pull back.  
“Please!”You shout bracing yourself around his neck, holding tight as he starts up a brutal pace- slamming into you at full force as his body starts a low vibrate. You can't really think well at the moment but you can tell he’s really enjoying himself by the way he starts to hold onto your throat. Not too threateningly but enough to keep you in your place as he starts to take exactly what he wants- and you love it immensely.

The claws from your crows mimic starts to unsheathe, digging into his decayed flesh as you start to shake uncontrollably. He’s hitting that spot again in you and your minds running a blank while you start to experience pure unfiltered bliss™- your moans pooling out rather shameful as he continues his rough treatment. 

You cum as soon as he lets go of your throat, hearing the small fuck coming from his face in your neck as he comments lewdly on how tight you clenched around him. You pant rather hard, trying to find the lost breath you forgot was restricted and grasp the hand that was once around your throat with a loose grip- smiling up to him as your face flushed with embarrassed enjoyment. 

“You feel ok?” he asks with a small worry.  
“Can I top now?” you ask enthusiastically


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake tops and talks about his perpective

“You feel ok?” he asks with a small worry.  
“Can I top now?” you ask enthusiastically   
“You want to go again?” 

“I mean It would be preferable!” you lift yourself up by the elbows and look up to him swatting your sweat damp hair out of your eyes. “these dreams are like my only small pleasures in life I totally wanna ring this one out, besides I never topped before and I feel like that's a vital lesson i need to learn for the future”

“I dont bottom” he says with a voice of displeasure  
“Don't be a baby your still gonna be in charge- I think I'd spontaneously combust if im put in a position of power” you sit up straddling yourself into his lap once more. He looks down to you and sighs, grabbing hold of your hips once you start to run your fingers along the row of zipper like teeth. The tongue seeps out from it’s confides yet again and you grip the base of the slick flesh counting a few notes before sliding the muscles inside with one fluid motion. A Lot easier than the first time you’ll admit. You hear him mumble something under his breath as you start to hug his neck- squirming in his lap to settle yourself in a better thrusting position. 

“I want to give you a chance to finish too”  
“I cant-mnn..” you lift your hips only to stutter them back down onto him. You hide your face in the crook of his neck as you try to figure out your awkward pace. He seem to enjoy your disaster however, watching the way your hips shake in pleasure as you continued to make no sense with your pitched out mumbled words covered in a thick coat of pleasure. His hands them move to our ass with a firm grip helping your balance greatly as you set your pace faster. Your cocks throbbing again- your face and ears flare up despite his cold skin and your breaths now able to be seen in the room. 

You wanna just fucking cum again, you want to bust across his stomach and ride him faster, your body reaching its limit closer by the second every time your dick starts to rub against him.- you want him to just use you completely- you want him to use you-use,use, use you. 

“Use-use me,fuck- Use me! please! Please!” He closes his hand around your throat in a tighter grip then before to fulfill your dream, slamming up harshly into your thrusts to have you clenching around him again. You cum onto his stomach while screaming his name into his neck. He tells you to keep your movements going, and you do despite how tired you are- your minds starting to run a blank.

“You finished now or you wanna be rammed into the wall?”  
“Is that an option too?”  
He laughs at you, his way of saying no and starts to play with your hair. You kiss up his neck and later his cheek as his mouth start to appear back on his face. 

He’s so soft despite his odds, hes has his funny moments and can be sweet when he wants. He’s so perfect- you finally feel worthwhile when in his presence, like you could do anything but for some reason he strays away from you…

You grab his hand and rest it on your cheek, Lord looks to you waiting for your response as you gaze up to his face, watching the thin line of his lips.

“Why are you so sure of me, Jake?..” He speaks before you, taking you aback just slightly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I could very well be lying about things yet it doesn't even cross your mind, why is that?”

“....I don't see the motivation behind it?”that makes him cock his head in question, maybe a little offended?

“Well I mean I know you have some evil agenda, you made it pretty clear your mad at the world but spending four months hanging out with me- acting clueless for no apparent reason to get me to like you? when i'm already going to follow you no matter what? I don't see why your doing it for none other then just wanting to then it being some big master plan?”

“...I could be just that great of a villain”

“Then why would you be telling me this?

“To get in your head” he seems a little more angry now.

“It seems like im getting to you- look, forget it just..You win? I pretty much already accepted that its how its gonna be, me going with you. I just thought it would have been best the other way around..”

Lord looks down to jake, leaning down to press a kiss atop his forehead before whispering a word against his ear.


End file.
